Tony Stark vs Los ¿ex? del capitán de sus sueños
by FranC'G
Summary: AU. Tony Stark es un empresario joven con un pasado en cuanto a relaciones. . un tanto desastroso. Todo parece cambiar para él cuando conoce a cierto rubio, que se le presenta hasta en los sueños. Y por sobre todo, que tiene que pelear con sus ex-pretendientes para tenerlo. Intentar ser normal nunca fue tan difícil. Stony, principio de Tony x Clint. Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Avengers ni Scott Pilgrin vs. The World me pertenecen. ****Es una adaptación libre que surgió de mi retorcida imaginación. Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, tal es así como las referencias a SPvsTW u otro tipo de referencia a otras obras.**

**Sin ánimo de lucro ni nada de eso. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TU GUÍA PRÁCTICA DE ENTRADA AL POTENCIALMENTE -****genial-**** CONFUSO MUNDO DE -****el filántropo, multimillonario, playboy, galán de telenovela, hombre del año- ****TONY STARK.**

**Anthony "Tony" Stark**

- El protagonista. (26 años de edad)

- Salía con un chico de secundaria llamado Clint.

- Salía con Natasha Romanoff en secundaria por una apuesta.

Vive con Bruce Banner.

- Se acostaba con hombres y mujeres desconocidos hasta que conoció a Steve Rogers en una verdulería comprando manzanas.

- Para salir con Rogers, debe vencer a sus 6 exnovios malvados. Aunque Steve niega que lo que haya tenido con esas personas, haya sido considerado "relación".

- Es multimillonario y vive en su propia torre lujosa.

- Como tiene que hacer algo con su vida, formó una micro empresa de artículos tecnológicos, junto con Natasha Romanoff y Thor Odinson.

.

.

.

**Steven "Steve" Rogers**

- El sujeto de las manzanas.

- Sirvió para el ejército estadounidense toda su adolescencia.

- Le gusta Tony desde el día que lo conoció en la verdulería.

Adora las camisas y vestirse formal.

- No tiene idea de las relaciones y es muy despistado. Nisiquiera supo que llegó a tener novias/os. Según él, eran sus amigos. (Es friendzonador sin darse cuenta.)

.

.

.

**Bruce Banner**

- Es científico. ( 29 años de edad)

- Mejor amigo de Tony Stark y vive en su torre. Tiene su propio laboratorio.

- A veces tiene un muy mal genio si se enoja, pero la mayor parte de las veces es callado y calmado.

- Cuenta hasta 10 cuando Tony lo saca de quicio.

.

.

.

**Natasha Romanoff**

- La sensata del trío que maneja la micro empresa.

- Salió con Tony en secundaria. Fue por una apuesta y ella estaba al tanto de tal, puesto a que parte del premio iba para ella.

- Le desagrada mucha gente, posiblemente todos.

- Por algún motivo, conoce a Clint. (?)

.

.

.

**Thor Odinson**

- Es noruego.

- Todos son sus amigos. Tu también.

- Está obsesionado con la mitología escandinava. Ama los días de tormenta.

- No está familiarizado con la tecnología, por eso se encarga del trabajo pesado en la empresa de Stark la mayoría de las veces.

- Tiene un hermanastro menor.

.

.

.

**Clinton "Clint" Barton**

- El de secundaria. (Tiene 21 años pero está intentando terminarla aún)

- Es arquero profesional.

- Salía con Tony.

- Le cae mal Steve. Internamente cree que es genial.

- Es un idiota, según Natasha.

.

.

.

**Jarvis**

- Asistente personal/Mayordomo/Amo de llaves de Tony. Es un hombre de edad.

- No se sabe su apellido.

- Origen desconocido.

- Cuando Tony nació, él ya estaba allí.

Thor insiste en que es un mago mágico.

.

.

.

.

* * *

― En serio, Bruce, él es. . estaba ahí comprando esas manzanas, de una manera tan, ¿Has visto al sujeto de los comerciales de ropa interior masculina? ―

― No, Tony. ―

― Bueno. Es como ese tipo de todas maneras. Casualmente hoy, lo encontré en el gimnasio.. ―

― Ajá. Estas queriéndome decir que estuviste espiándolo toda esta semana y hoy lo seguiste hasta el gimnasio. ―

― Claro que no. ¿Yo, Tony Stark, siguiendo a una cara bonita que sólo. . ¿ ―

― Tú nunca vas a un gimnasio, ni aunque de eso dependa tu vida. ―

― Tal vez si lo seguí. ―

Era de tarde, y ambos castaños se encontraban en la sala de la torre en donde se ubicaban los laboratorios. Banner con sus experimentos y cosas que hacía para la universidad en la que trabajaba, y Stark haciendo cálculos sobre piezas mecánicas que necesitaba para sus nuevas ventas. En realidad él estaba ahí sólo para que Bruce le haga compañía.

Siempre hacía lo mismo.

El dueño del lugar dio un rápido vistazo al científico. Él le estaba hablando mientras manipulaba sustancias que emanaban un humo de color raro. Olvidó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó curioso a lo que estaba haciendo el mayor allí. Bruce frunció levemente el ceño, tenía las narices de Tony tan cerca de los espéculos que en cualquier momento sintió que iba a meterse dentro.

― Ehm, Tony, eso es peligroso. ―

― ¿Qué es? ―Respondió ignorando la advertencia. Bruce le alejo despacio con una mano.―

― Lo que está ahí puede desfigurarte la cara de por vida. ―

― Whooh ― Stark se alejó del todo y volvió a su lugar. ¿Bruce quería atentar contra su vida o algo? ― ¿No es ilegal, verdad? Sabes, no quiero tener problemas con la ley. Y si planeas matarme, además de ganarte mala reputación y el odio de la población por matar al mismísimo Tony Stark, también serás capturado por la FBI y bueno, ya sabes, usaran esa cosa como arma química, guerras mundiales, destrucción del mundo y tal. ―

― Es sólo sulfato de sodio mezclado con otras sustancias solubles. Sólo quería que te alejes. ― Respondió amablemente el ciéntifico, antes de volver con su tarea. ― Créeme Tony, si intentara matarte, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho. ―

― Me lo dicen a menudo. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si dejas esa cosa extraña que haces y me creas alguna poción mágica para el amor o algo así? Tengo a alguien en quién usarla. Y hoy es sábado, cariño. Tomate un descanso, volverás a la universidad el lunes. ―

― Quiero adelantar este estudio y dejar todo listo, sabes. ― Bruce volcó parte del líquido en unas plaquetas y las dejó reposar en un costado de su mesa de trabajo, volviéndose hacia Stark. ― Tony. . ni siquiera sabes como se llama. Y no existen pócimas mágicas del amor. ―

― Steve Rogers. ―

― ¿Disculpa? ― El mayor alzó una ceja. ―

― Steve Rogers se llama. Sirvió para el ejército estadounidense desde que tuvo 15 años por su "aptitud y buena condición repentina". Ahora está retirado. ―

― Pero, ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―

― Pues soy espía del gobierno, que esperabas. ― La cara de Banner se desfiguró a una de completa confusión. Tony echó unas carcajadas por eso. ― Estaba bromeando, hey, un chiste, vamos, ¿Yo espía? Claro que no. Mi padre lo conocía. No sé porque, pero encontré esto en sus cosas mientras buscaba unos planos en su antiguo despacho. ―

Stark sacó de entre sus papeles una foto. Era la misma persona que él había visto anteriormente junto a su padre. Howard Stark.

Bruce observó la foto con detalle. Conocía a Howard, el padre de Tony. No era un padre muy presente que digamos, de hecho ahora mismo estaba afuera de la ciudad. Tony no lo ve desde hace 4 años. Luego observó al rubio sonriente al costado de la foto. El supuesto Steve Rogers, la nueva y extraña conquista de Tony. Suspiró, el chico allí se veía un poco joven, aunque estaba en un muy buen estado físico. ¿En serio había servido al ejército?

Cuando volteó al otro lado, vio inscripto el nombre del soldado junto al de Howard, y un sello del ejército de Estados Unidos. También unas pequeñas anotaciones en lápiz.

― Y. . .este sujeto estaba comprando manzanas en una verdulería. ―

― Sí. ―

― Y te gusta. ―

― Mucho, Bruce. ―

El susodicho se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para luego acomodarse sus lentes. Suspiró. De una manera larga y continua. Tony supo que venía el regaño, pues cuando Banner hacía ese gesto estaba tratando de no estamparlo contra la pared o bien, aplastarlo con algo.

― Mira, Tony, a mi no me interesa con quién te revuelcas, pero creo que esto es un poco arriesgado. Este. . "Steve", no parece ser alguien de una noche. ―

― Lo sé, lo he pensado. ―

― ¿Entonces? ―

― Entonces. . veré. ―

― ¿Y qué pasará con Clint? ―

― Barton y yo ya terminamos, además el sabe sobre Steve y. . . ―

La charla se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Jarvis, quién se acerco a hablarle a Stark.

― Disculpe señor, pero tiene visitas. Es el señor Clint Barton. ―

― Hazlo pasar, Jarvis. ―

― Si señor. ―

Para cuando el mayordomo se retiró, Tony miró reprobatoriamente a su científico amigo. Este le devolvió la mirada con un claro: "No sabía que tenía poderes de invocación".

.

.

.

.

―. . . Y entonces la flecha fue a parar al trasero del director y me suspendieron dos semanas, otra vez. ―

― No quiero sonar como un viejo o alguna especie de padre sobreprotector, pero. . al paso que vas, repetirás último año por cuarta vez. ¿Cómo haces para que no te expulsen de esa escuela? De todas formas repetir por cuarta vez, eso sí es un récord, amigo. Prueba con llamar a los de los récords Guinness en un futuro. ―

― Ya sabes, cosas de arqueros. Y. . . lo tendré en cuenta.―

Tony había bajado a la planta baja a recibir al joven que había venido a verlo. Clint traía una camisa blanca mal abotonada, unos jeans algo desgastados y un arco de tiro colgando en su brazo derecho, junto con su mochila. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Supuso que hoy Barton tenía práctica en su club de futuros légolas/arqueros profesionales.

Ya había pasado una semana de que habían dado por terminada su relación. Para beneficio de Stark, Clint no hizo ningún escándalo fuera de lo común. Y continúo viéndose con él en plan amigos.

Lo conoció un día en el que tuvo la desagradable experiencia de tomar un bus. (Sí, tal vez debería de dejar de conocer gente extraña en lugares random de la ciudad). Dado a que Stark nunca, pero NUNCA en su vida había subido a un trasporte público (no lo necesitaba, tenía dinero para eso), ese día a Jarvis se le había averiado el auto que iba a buscarlo a medio camino. Y él debía llegar rápido, tenía una reunión con accionistas. Una de las desventajas de ser joven y a la vez, empresario de una empresa autónoma.

Cuando se subió a aquél bus del mal, el único que le brindó una mano en cuanto a lo que tenía y debía hacer, fue aquel desaliñado mocoso que ahora estaba descansando en su sofá. Su viaje se volvió menos tedioso gracias a él y sus chistes pésimos acerca de la gente que estaba en los demás asientos. De allí acordaron verse en otra ocasión, intercambiaron números y se vieron más seguido.

Tony ya tenía un historial bastante cargado de mujeres y hombres incluidos que habían sido sus conquistas. Era muy malo con las relaciones, incluso apostaban salir con él en plan "a ver quién dura más".

A la única persona a quién llegó a amar una vez, le rompió el corazón. De la peor manera en la que se puede joder a alguien. Engañándolo.

Con alguien que no era ni la mitad de lo que era él. Y NO ES POR CREERSE LA GRAN COSA (que de hecho, lo hace), pero de verdad. ¿Con un conserje de un jardín de infantes? Demonios Pepper, ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

Para colmo la muy . . . inició su propio negocio de fabricación de elementos electrónicos. Se lo esperaba, Pepper tenía la capacidad para hacerlo.

Negocio que ahora se había vuelto su principal rival a la hora de ventas comerciales.

PEEEEEEEEEERO, volviendo al tema de Barton, de cierta manera, le atraía físicamente. No estaba seguro de que Clint fuese bisexual, o gay. Sin embargo, un día se lo preguntó y el "sí" fue inmediato.

Un punto más para el ego Stark. Aunque, no tenía la certeza exacta de porque aceptó tan rápido. No le importó, tampoco.

Pasaron las semanas, la compañía de Clint era agradable a pesar de su lógica básica para las cosas. Para todo, específicamente hablando.

Pero el contacto físico apenas y se hizo presente. Se tomaron de la mano una vez, pero Tony dejó de hacerlo justificándose con que le transpiraban las manos. Era más bien como si se tratasen de simples amigos con derecho.

Todo duró hasta que un día, quedaron en hacer pruebas de tiro con manzanas, y Stark en su lugar de compras conoció a Steve Rogers.

Y, cómo explicarlo, la situación, todo en él, cambió de repente.

El tiempo pasó, una, dos semanas, y Stark decidió que lo correcto era ya acabar con lo que tenía con Barton. Él no se lo tomó a mal. (Este chico era un despreocupado en potencia) e incluso preguntó por Rogers en una ocasión. Tony logró encontrar a Steve una vez por la calle, justo estaba en compañía del arquero y fue allí cuando se lo señaló.

El comentario de Clint fue. .

_ ― Se viste como un anciano. No lo sé, no me agrada. ¿Era militar, dices? ―_

No esperaba otra cosa de todas formas. Estaba más que claro que no le iba a agradar de antemano. Ese día vio que Clint le aplicó al rubio desde lejos la mirada "analizadora" que usaba cada vez que iba a tirar su primera flecha.

Nunca pudo, ni quiere tomarse el trabajo de hacerlo, saber exactamente que era lo que a Clint se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

― Hey, Tony, ¿Noche de pizzas? ―

El menor se incorporó en el sillón y le lanzó un cojín directo a la cara. Tony estaba por responder, cuando en ese entonces Jarvis apareció otra vez, con un teléfono en mano.

Ni siquiera podía tener un sábado normal.

― Déjame adivinar, Jarvis, el trío de supertontos. ―

Jarvis, acostumbrado a la jerga del castaño, asintió.

― Dicen que es urgente. Lo esperan en la casa de la señorita Romanoff ¿Quiere que prepare el auto? ―

― ¡Puedo trabajar de adivino! Bien, bueno, Clint, tengo que irme a salvar el mundo. ¿Te quedarás o te llevo a casa en el camino? ― Se dio media vuelta y observó que el arquero soltó un bufido, luego de sonreír con complicidad. ―

― ¿En dónde queda esa casa que dices? ― Cuestionó, y Stark sintió como si el mismo Clint sabía la respuesta, pero lo pasó por alto. ―

― Por las afueras de Staintford. No es muy lejos. ―

― Cool. Vivo por allí, ¿Puedes hacerme un aventón? ―

― Claro. ―

Jarvis llegó y dijo que el coche ya estaba listo.

.

.

.

.

― Sabes, ahora que sé que vives por aquí, no relacionaré este sector de la ciudad como el "lugar maldito", las personas de aquí son algo ariscas. Como todos en la casa de la señorita a quién voy a visitar. ― Comentó el castaño sentado en la parte trasera del auto lujoso en el cual iban, junto con Barton y Jarvis. ―

El arquero solo asintió y disimuló una risa.

Jarvis detuvo el coche anunciando que habían llegado a su destino. ¿Quién necesita a un GPS cuando se tiene al amable Jarvis a bordo? Stark agradeció y se bajo del auto. Cuando piso el cordón, vio que una figura de brazos cruzados lo estaba esperando a escasos centímetros.

― Si no venías, juro por dios que te iba a arrancar pelo por pelo de tu estúpida barba. ―

Tony conocía la voz perfectamente. Levantó la mirada y fingió espanto, haciéndose dramáticamente para atrás.

― ¡OH POR DIOS, UNA BRUJA! JARVIS, JARVIS, LLAMA A LOS HERMANOS WINCHESTER. . . Oh espera, cancela todo, sólo es Natasha con su. . "vestimenta de dormir". ―

La pelirroja hizo el amague de acercarse al castaño, pero este hizo una maniobra extraña y maldijo el hecho de que sea de noche y en la parte de afuera de su patio haya demasiados arbustos.

― Dejate de bromas, idiota, vamos a trabajar. ―

― Creí que las brujas tenían "supervisión" o algo. . .― Stark salió de su escondite y supo que esta vez Romanoff si iba a darle una buena golpiza. De inmediato fue hasta el auto y le dijo a un Clint Barton, que se encontraba de espectador, que le pase su bolso con papeles. ― Ahm, Romanoff, él es Clint, hm, un amigo. .―

El arquero le guiñó el ojo. Natasha se quedó estática en el lugar, y su vista fue de los ojos azulados a los castaños de Stark. Pudo deducir algo de inmediato, puesto a que apenas hizo una mueca en dirección a Barton y se fue de allí, adentrándose en su hogar.

― Creo que le caíste bien. ―

― Mándale saludos. ―

― Olvídalo cerebro de pájaro. Hey Jarvis, lleva al hormonas revolucionadas a su casa, luego te llamo. ―

Jarvis obedeció y Clint se despidió con un movimiento de manos.

Y una sonrisa que no se le iría por horas.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Amigo Tony! ¡Qué gusto verte! ―

Un rubio bien fornido se acercó al castaño extendiendo sus brazos una vez que el mismo entró en la casa.

― Hey Thor. ¿Qué tal? No me abraces, necesito mis pulmones esta noche. ―

El más alto allí desistió y les dio unas "suaves" palmaditas en el hombro amigablemente a Stark, donde también de paso le acomodó ciertos huesos y tendones fuera de lugar.

Ambos se fueron a la sala, donde Natasha ya tenía todo preparado a cada uno con los papeles que debían firmar y organizar. También había una laptop encendida a un costado.

― Thor nos consiguió una reunión con accionistas pasado mañana. Van a invertir en nuestros productos y te llamé para que firmes unas cuantas cosas, y mandemos estos papeles mañana. Así quedará todo para el lunes. ― Habló la mujer, ya habiéndose encargado de gran parte del trabajo. Natasha era una persona muy, muy inteligente. El "cerebro" de los 3. ― No sabía que estabas. . ocupado.

― ¿Sigues saliendo con el joven Clint, amigo Stark? ― Indagó el noruego curioso, ladeando la cabeza a un costado. Romanoff disimuló una mueca de asombro. Al parecer, ella no sabía ese detalle. ―

― No, extraterrestre gigante. Ahora deja de involucrarte en mi vida sentimental y haz tus cosas. ―

― ¿Salías con C. . con un chico de secundaria, Stark? ¿Cuántos años tienes, 80? ― Ahora fue la pelirroja la que empezó a indagarlo con su clásico tono de "eres un imbécil". Ella, al igual que Banner, podían mantener una conversación y estar concentrados en su trabajo a la vez. ―

― Tengo 26, Natasha. No estoy tan mal, vamos. Además Clint tiene 21 años. Nada ilegal. ―

― ¿Y tuvieron . . .? Ya sabes, cuando alguien quiere mucho mucho a otra persona y esa persona quiere darle su semillita y. . ―Tony se escandalizó al instante a tal punto que dejo caer una pila de papeles. Carraspeó con la garganta, interrumpiendo la de seguro traumática parte en donde Thor comienza a explicar como alguien tiene sexo con otra persona.—

― Demonios Thor, ¿Tú sabes lo que es la "privacidad de pareja"? ― Respondió, levantando los papeles del suelo. El rubio hizo una mueca de no entender. ― NO, Thor, Clint y yo no tuvimos relaciones. Creo que nos dimos de la mano una vez. . . ―

― Eres patético, Stark. Y ese tal "Clint", un idiota. ― Acotó Natasha inexpresivamente. ―

― Auch, Nat. Eso dolió. Me refiero al comentario hacía mi, Clint de verdad es un idiota. ―

La pelirroja se volteó hacia el multimillonario, fingiendo preocupación.

― ¿Te dolió mucho? ―

― Si Nat. ―

Tony esbozó un puchero de niño pequeño. Natasha rodeó los ojos.

― Lo siento amigo Stark, es que iba a preguntarte como tuvieron, ya sabes, si es que ustedes dos son hombres. ― Thor soltó una risa extraña, pero de verdad estaba interesado en el tema. No por nada en específico, sólo le daba curiosidad. ―

― Buscalo en internet, yo no voy a decírtelo. ―

― Luego te muestro un video, Thor. No queremos que nuestro personal y cara visible de contactos con accionistas se traume, ¿Verdad, Stark? ―

Tony bufó, sólo quería un sábado en paz.

Pero se conformaba con haber visto a su Capitán patriotismo en el gimnasio en la mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OKAY, SI, SÉ QUE DEBERÍA CONTINUAR MENI, pero esto salió de mi imaginación de la nada y era demasiado necesario escribirlo y mostrárselo a ustedes para ver que opinan. Me pareció algo divertido de escribir, y también random. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que debería continuarlo?**

**Si quieren, échenle un vistazo a los comics de Scott Pilgrin vs The World, va a estar**** ligeramente**** basado en él, pero solo en el tipo de historia, el resto va a ser todo producto de mi cabeza. Así no causo confusión. **

**El Stony aparecerá gradualmente. Pero quiero jugar con los ships. Va a haber parte de feelings, obvio, no todo es chiste y tal. (¿?) Y el resto también van a tener su parte. En serio, espero que esto tenga soporte de ustedes.**

**Ya saben, los reviews alimentan mi alma. **

**Saludos gentecilla~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualicé. Sí, oh milagro divino del señorgh, yo, Fran, logré continuar un fic. (?) Okno. No me maten. RLLY. Quise traer la continuación lo más pronto que pude. También me falta actualizar MENI y tal. La razón de mis demoras se resumen en 3 palabras: INTERNET, RIAL LAIF E INSPIRACIÓN. Eso. Pero lo importante es que aquí estoy. Quería aclarar unas cosas con respecto a esto. Primero, este fanfic es completamente original mío. Lo único que hice fue tomar ideas de referencia de Scott Pilgrim, como lo del "malvado ex" que aquí no lo son exactamente, o algunos chistes, pero eso no quiere decir que esto vaya a ser igual a la película o el cómic. Así que no sufran, pueden seguir este fic tranquilos sin necesidad de poseer conocimientos "exactos" sobre SP vs TW. Para el review de lo de Pepper. No es lo que parece. No es mala, al contrario, Tony sólo se refirió así hacía ella porque, c'mon, sabemos que su orgullo de soy-tony-stark-biatch es intachable y que Potts le haya hecho ver cosas con respecto a él mismo y tal, además lo del tipo del jardín de infantes. . . . Right in the pride. Pero ella va a ayudar mucho a Stark porque lo quiere y lo valora mucho. **

**Y bueno, eso. Pasemos a lo importante.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Avengers ni Scott Pilgrin vs. The World me pertenecen. ****Es una adaptación libre que surgió de mi retorcida imaginación. Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, tal es así como las referencias a SPvsTW u otro tipo de referencia a otras obras. **

**Sin ánimo de lucro ni nada de eso.**

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana, y los rayos de sol se colaban por la para nada pequeña ventana de la habitación de Stark, dándole directo a la cara. Por supuesto que el genio ni se mosqueó en levantarse. Lo único que hizo fue un movimiento torpe para cubrirse con la sábana.

Nada iba a despertarlo de su hermoso sueño con el sujeto de las manzanas.

_***Mientras tanto en los sueños de Tony***_

― _¿Por qué ordenaste un "café descafeinado"? Vamos Steve, es como que pidas una cerveza sin alcohol. ―_

― _La cafeína hace mal muy seguido. ―_

― _¿Cuándo fue tu última taza de café? Y me refiero a café café, café de hombres. ―_

― _¿El café es de hombres? ―_

― _. . . . Solo contesta cuando, ¿ok? ―_

― _Pues, el viernes. ―_

― _Oh. Eres tan saludable que creo que baje dos kilos y eliminé todo el colesterol de mi sangre con solo hablarte. ―_

_El sueño del castaño se redundaba a un café. Uno en medio de un desierto. Allí, no había nadie, pero el ambiente se sentía cómodo y familiar para el joven Stark. Un muchacho compartía la mesa junto con él. Rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo mismo, con una camisa simple a cuadros color celeste y unos pantalones de vestir marrones. _

― _Me alegra saber que te hago bien, entonces. ―_

_El rubio le sonrió. Tony sentía que aquella sonrisa era lo más bello que había visto en el mundo. _

_Y entonces le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Olvidando un detalle. _

_Por la ventana del lugar, una tormenta se podía avecinar. Rogers pareció mirarla preocupado, y entonces Tony entendió. Porque se sabía el sueño de memoria. Porque era algo que soñaba recurrentemente, día por medio, a veces días seguidos. _

― _Tengo que irme, Tony.__** Prométeme que confiaras en mi.**__ ―_

― _Steve. . ―_

_Y cuando quiso mirar, su rubio no estaba más. Suspiró, y notó que en la mitad de la mesa, había una grieta enorme que marcaba una separación de su lugar y el lugar que antes ocupaba Rogers. _

.

.

.

Despertó de muy mala gana, tirando la tela que lo cubría al suelo. Tallándose los ojos, hizo el ademán de echarle una vista a su despertador. Faltaban 15 para las 12 del mediodía.

Se sentó en la cama y sintió que le pesaban los ojos. Posiblemente porque en la casa de Romanoff se la pasó ordenando papeles tras papeles, números, números, números, tantos que llegó a un punto que posiblemente se le hayan quemado los ojos y tuvo que llamar a Jarvis para que lo lleve de vuelta a su casa.

Lo positivo de todo era que habían terminado y por ende, ese significaba que su domingo iba a ser un domingo de descanso, al fin.

Volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón. Comenzó a recapitular lo que había soñado. Esa estúpida y rara pseudo-pesadilla que lo acechaba por las noches. Estúpido Steve, la pasaba bien con él y luego se iba así como si nada. Y siempre le decía lo mismo. ¿Qué demonios era eso de "prométeme que confiaras en mi"? Era como "Hey, Rogers. Recuerda que tú eres un producto de mis sueños, dime algo más motivador, ¿Qué tal "Te espero desnudo en mi cama esta noche" o "Me gusta tu barba, eres sexy Stark"?

¿Por qué no podía ser normal y tener un maldito sueño erótico con ese rubio? Vamos, que lo ha visto por el gimnasio con esos. . . bíceps y todo así. Se conoce lo suficiente como para creer que su mente haría cosas "no aptas para menores" en sus sueños.

Y NO. Tenía que darle una pseudo-pesadilla emo con falsa sensación de bienestar.

Lo extraño era que casualmente ese tipo de sueño lo tuvo unos dos meses atrás, aunque la figura frente a él en aquél café estaba difusa. A veces sólo estaba vacío el asiento. Y entonces él se limitaba a mirar por el gran ventanal, donde el cielo estaba completamente gris. Desde que conoció de vista a Rogers en la verdulería, él pasó a ocupar ese asiento. Ahí, habían tenido miles de conversaciones extrañas sobre porque el aire es aire o bien, en el caso de hoy, el porqué del café descafeinado.

Desde un cierto punto, era triste. Se tenía que resignar a hablarle por allí puesto a que nunca habían tenido algún tipo de acercamiento en la vida real. Una charla, nada.

Jarvis interrumpió sus cavilaciones, avisándole que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

― Bien, hoy es día de almuerzayuno. ―

.

.

.

.

Se demoró unos cuantos minutos en llegar al comedor. Tuvo que acomodarse su pelo y cambiarse sí es que no quería seguir pareciendo un adolescente con resaca, cómo parecía cuando se levantó.

Cuando llegó, Bruce estaba allí ya almorzando, y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Le correspondió el saludo mientras le servían un plato con algo liviano, ensalada de lechuga y tomate con un pequeño corte de res.

― Jarvis, ¿Por qué no me despertaste más antes? Tú siempre dices que "debo desayunar y cumplir mis 3 comidas al día" y esas cosas. ― El castaño observó al mayor con curiosidad, y éste asintió con la cabeza. ―

― Señor, por supuesto que creo que debe cumplir sus 3 comidas diarias. Pero usted me dio órdenes de no despertarlo cuando lo traía en el coche ayer por la madrugada. Luego se durmió y tuve que llevarlo a la cama. ―

No le contestó y entonces Jarvis tomó esto como un "Entendí" y se retiró de escena. Bruce esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

― No es gracioso, cerebro. ¿Qué tal tus planes para dominar el mundo en tu laboratorio? ―

― Lo siento Tony. ― El científico soltó unas risas antes de ingerir otra porción de fideos. A diferencia de Stark, él estaba comiendo estofado de pollo. Jarvis le sirvió diferente al castaño porque él no había desayunado y que la primera comida del día haya sido estofado de seguro le condenaba a un dolor de panza o pesadez por 24 horas. Tony creía que Jarvis era tal vez muy atento. ― Yo también he terminado mis trabajos tarde. No pensé que me llevará tanto. Si quieres te invito a salir a caminar a la tarde. Ya sabes, despejarnos. ―

― Mmm, estoy considerando tu oferta. ¿Prometes no enojarte y no terminar rompiendo nada? ―

― Ya sé controlarme. . Cuento hasta 10. ―

― Lo que tu digas, campeón. ―

Banner rodó los ojos y continúo devorando su estofado antes de terminar revoleándole la silla a su castaño amigo.

.

.

.

.

Stark se la pasó reparando cosas máquinas y utilería tecnológica en su taller antes de salir de paseo con Banner. Ambos salieron abrigados, porque afuera comenzaba a hacer frío. Era de esperarse, puesto a que estaban en otoño.

En el camino Bruce bromeó acerca de lo raro que le parecía el hecho de que Stark, con lo descuidado que era y el tiempo así, no haya pillado un resfrío aún. El castaño lo tomó como un "chiste-regaño" y le contestó simplemente que "Su sistema inmunológico estaba perfecto." Luego de eso, contraatacó diciéndole que también se sorprendía del hecho de que Bruce siga cuerdo aún pasando horas y horas en su "sala de juegos", haciendo referencia al laboratorio.

― Pues no lo sé. Tú también te pasas horas en tu "zona recreativa", tal vez tú tampoco estas cuerdo. Entonces estaríamos iguales. ―

Stark soltó una risa idiota. Ambos eran un par de genios chiflados.

Dieron vueltas por el centro reiteradas veces, hasta que Tony tuvo hambre y Bruce ganas de ir al baño. Por obligación y la buena salud de la vejiga de Banner, entraron a una cafetería que estaba a cuatro cuadras de la torre. Para agrado de ambos chicos, el lugar estaba casi vació, con algunos que otra gente haciendo tareas o bien, disfrutando de una buena merienda por la tarde. Fue Stark quién se sentó en una de las mesas e hizo el pedido. Algo simple, dos cafés simples y unas masitas dulces. Mientras tanto Bruce apresuró a preguntarle a la camarera que los atendió en donde estaba el baño y con la indicación, desapareció en instantes.

Tony notó que el lugar que había elegido daba a una ventana. Un leve deja vu se hizo presente en él.

Para mantener la cabeza ocupada y sin pensamientos negativos acerca de su muy mala vida amorosa o sus sueños en plan pseudo-pesadillas, chequeó el lugar en donde estaba. Buena luz, decoración cómoda, aunque muy sencilla para su gusto, lugar amplio y atención rápida. ¿Este lugar estaba tan cerca de la torre?

Una vez que le dio el visto bueno, venía la inspección de personal.

Se fijó en la camarera que lo atendió. Cabello un poco ondulado, medio largo, cabellos rubios, figura con ni más ni menos. Le recordó a alguien con quién se acostó en una de sus "aventurillas nocturnas" en Nueva York, pero no era la misma persona, obviamente. Ahora estaba atendiendo a un sujeto que estaba unas mesas más adelante pero de espaldas a él. Llevaba una gran sonrisa.

No estaba tan feliz cuando los había atendido a ellos.

En fin, nada mal para ser una cafetería de segunda. Otro visto bueno.

Luego iría a inspeccionar los baños. Claro, eso sí su buen amigo el Dr. Banner, científico de universidad y persona con un fanatismo por la ciencia se dignase a volver.

Después de 15 minutos en los que Stark tuvo que dedicarse a contar los edificios que veía por su ventana, su acompañante regresó y pidió disculpas por demorarse tanto. Tony movió las cejas, desinteresado pero aliviado de que volviera.

― No te preocupes. Puedo aceptar tu disculpa si pagas la cuenta luego. ―

― Como quieras. ―

― Punto para el genial Anthony Stark. ―

En el momento que Tony iba a continuar con sus alardeos, la mesera llegó con el café para ambos. Habría que ser ciego como para no notar que la chica se fue con rapidez hacia la mesa donde el sujeto de espaldas estaba. Supuso que tenía un interés en él o tal vez era cliente recurrente. Amigos, parientes, primos. . . ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

― Y dime Brucie-bro, lindo, bonito de mi vida. . .― Comenzó el castaño, tomando la taza entre sus manos. ― ¿Qué es de tu vida amorosa? Sabes, siento que tú podrías escribir un libro detallado sobre mí en ese tema, pero, tú nunca me cuentas nada. ¿No confías en mi? ¿En tu buen amigo, hermano, protector, genial, filántropo, . . .-? ―

― Tony, Tony. ― Interrumpió, dándole una mordida a una de las masitas dulces ― No es eso. No lo sé. Yo no soy interesante en "ese sentido" como tal vez tú y tus andanzas. Ya ves, no sé si recuerdas de . . ehm, una chica sobre la que te hablé, que trabaja en la universidad a la que voy, junto con su padre. ―

― Claro. ¿Qué con ella? ― Estaba mintiendo, no se acordaba realmente. Por suerte Banner pareció no haberlo notado, claro, según él. ―

― Recuerdo haberte dicho que hace dos años que la conozco y que estaba enamorado de ella. A veces siento que ella también pero, por algún motivo nunca pasa nada. Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno y. . .―

― ¿La invitaste a una cita? ―

― No. ―

― ¿Le regalaste flores? ―

― No. ―

― ¿Alguna vez le has dicho lo buena que estaba o algo? ―

― ¿Estas bromeando, Tony? ¿¡Cómo voy a d-decirle eso!? ―

Bruce se escandalizó y Stark le señaló acusadoramente con la cuchara.

― ¿Entonces qué . . estuviste haciendo durante esos dos años? ―

― Yo. . Ya sabes. . ― El científico se rascó la nuca, ladeando la cabeza. ― Mis investigaciones y. . . mirarla desde lejos. . . ―

Bajó la cuchara y negó con la cabeza, lo que a él le sobraba de ligue, a Banner le faltaba. Y mucho. Sin embargo no iba a culparlo. Él stalkeaba al rubio de sus sueños desde que lo conoció y tampoco se ha dignado a hablarle.

PERO NO IBA A LLEGAR AL EXTREMO DE DOS AÑOS, tanto no. No podría soportar tanto.

― Escúchame Bruce, personalmente en estos casos yo. . . ―

Tony observó por detrás de la cabeza de su amigo que la figura del tipo que estaba de espaldas se incorporaba. Cuando giró la cabeza, se quedó estático.

Ojos azules como el cielo. Cabello rubio, músculos marcados, camisa.

Manzanas.

― Steve, Steve, Steve, malditas manzanas Steve. ―

Bruce le dedicó su mejor mirada de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dio la vuelta con disimulo y entonces comprendió el nerviosismo de su acompañante.

― Oh, ¿Qué hace aquí? ―

― Demonios Bruce, esta es la señal. ― Stark puso ambas manos sobre la mesa con una expresión seria y decidida. Banner decidió ahogar sus comentarios con una de las últimas masitas. ―

Cuando quiso seguir observando, notó que Rogers había tomado la misma dirección que tomó Banner para ir al baño. Decidió que era tiempo de hacer la "inspección" que le faltaba.

― Iré al baño, espérame. ―

El de lentes vaciló unos segundos pero terminó asintiendo. No creía entender que tenía tanto Stark por aquel hombre que había servido al ejército.

La mesera, desde otro lugar con otro cliente, le dedicó una mirada de recelo al castaño.

.

.

.

.

Este era el día, este era su día. Después de escuchar su futuro si no hacía esto de parte de la boca de Banner (Seguir stalkeando durante casi dos años), se armó de valor y estaba a punto de entrar al baño de clientes de aquella cafetería. Abrió la puerta blanca con cuidado y algo –muy- nervioso. No sabía si se iba a encontrar a Steve haciendo sus, cosas, en los orinales de pared, o tal vez metido en los cubículos. No sabía que iba a ver.

Tras unos segundos, ya estaba adentro. El lugar parecía muy pulcro y los grandes espejos estaban bien lustrados. Sus ojos marrones chocolate fueron de un lugar a otro, hasta detenerse en una figura que se estaba lavando las manos.

Rogers. Oh Rogers.

Como sí pisara vidrios por cada paso que daba, se acerco a un lado del rubio. ¿Cómo empezar la conversación? _"Hey, ¿qué tal?, soy Tony Stark. De seguro habrás visto mi torre cerca de aquí."_

Demasiado. . él.

"_Hey, tú conoces a mi padre, soy Tony Stark y opino que eres muy guapo. Lindos bíceps. ¿Haces pilates?"_

No.

"_Hola. Soy Tony Stark. ¿Conoces la historia del Pac-Man?"_

¿Por qué Steve habría de tener interés en Pac-Man?

― Hola. . .― Fue simplemente lo que salió de su boca. Golpe mental por su idiotez. ―

Rogers entonces dirigió su atención hacia él. Adentro de Stark, sus sentimientos estaban bailando al ritmo de "Call me maybe".

― Buenas tardes. ― Habló de una manera cortés el rubio, con esa voz que Tony ya había escuchado en sueños ― ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? ―

― Yo, ehm, bien. ¿Qué tal tú? ―

― Bien. Disfrutando del domingo supongo. ―

Hizo una mueca de una media sonrisa.

Entonces Stark se sintió como una colegiala enamorada. En su primera vez. Olvidó todo lo que sabía sobre gente. Sus andanzas. Todo. Era tan difícil hablarle, a pesar de haberlo hecho cientos de veces en su cabeza.

― Sabes. . ¿C-Conoces la historia del Pac-Man? ―

― ¿Pac-Man? ¿La cosa amarilla de los videojuegos? ―

― Sí. Bueno, originalmente se llamaba Puck-Man. . . y lo cambiaron porque. . .ehm, no porque pareciera un puck de hockey. ― Estaba tan nervioso que había comenzado a gesticular con las manos. Steve le observaba con atención, aunque para Tony lo que estaba contando era absurdo.― . . Puck-puck significa cerrar la boca. . y temían que la gente lo cambiara y convirtiera la "P" a una "F" y. . . Diablos, esto es estúpido. Pero, es verdad, lo juro. Lo leí por internet. ―

― ¿De verdad? No tenía la más remota idea acerca de eso. Los creadores hicieron bien. ―

Tan amable.

Tan . . . tan Rogers. ¿Cómo no va a conocer la historia de Pac-Man? ¿Y SOBRE TODO, QUIÉN TENDRÍA INTERÉS EN ELLA?

― También lo creo. ―

No lo hacía, en lo absoluto.

― Soy Steven Rogers, un gusto. Puedes llamarme Steve si deseas. ―

El rubio le extendió la mano, y él le devolvió el gesto estrechándola de inmediato.

― Anthony Stark. Puedes llamarme Tony. Tengo una micro-empresa y vivo en una torre. ¿No te suena mi apellido? ―

Stark supo que se había ido de tema con los datos cuando divisó la mueca de Rogers como tratando de recordar. Un completo idiota era. Eso. ¿Cómo se le ocurría insinuarle que ya lo conocía? Su cerebro le estaba fallando de manera garrafal y era un error que nunca se iba a perdonar.

― ¡L-Lo digo porque me suena tu nombre! Ya sabes, manejamos muchos nombres en la empresa y. . tal vez. . bueno. ―

― Mira, ehm ¿Tony, verdad? Tu apellido. Me recuerda a . . ¿Howard Stark? ―

― Él es casualmente mi padre. ―

― ¿Es tu padre? ― Steve expresó con curiosidad y muy animado. Tony sintió como si fuese un niño y estuviera ganando popularidad por decir que su padre tiene un empleo genial. ― Él me ayudó mucho en el ejército. Yo me enlisté de muy pequeño y he sido capitán. Él aportaba conocimientos tecnológicos. ¿Cómo está? ―

― Verás, Steve, mi padre podrá ser el héroe nacional del ejército o dios, pero yo no lo veo desde hace ¿4? ¿5 años? Y no porque esté muerto. Sino porque anda. . por ahí. . ―

Rogers parecía arrepentido de haber preguntado. Tony no estaba molesto, pero le pareció que Steve era de esas personas que se tomaban muy a pecho las cosas.

― Lo siento, de verdad. ―

― No es algo de lo que tengas que disculparte, relax. Las aguas están calmadas de todas formas. ―

― Aguas calmadas. ¿Él está en la marina? ―

―. . . Es una expresión, sabes. ―

― Oh vaya. ―

El castaño sonrió y tuvo ganas de decirle a aquél hombre que se comportaba como en sus sueños. Pero iba a ser muy psicópata de su parte. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no espantar a nadie.

De un momento a otro recordó que Banner lo estaba esperando. Pensó unos momentos que podía hacer para volver a hablar con Steve, en la vida real.

― Rogers. Ha sido un placer conocerte, pero debo irme, un colega me espera allá. ― Señaló detrás suyo, hablándole con desenvolvimiento. ― Me gustaría que me cuentes lo que sepas sobre mi padre, ¿Te parece si nos juntamos en otra ocasión? ¿Tienes móvil? ―

La excusa perfecta.

Su plan había surgido efecto cuando notó que el rubio sacaba de sus bolsillos un papel y un bolígrafo de mano. Bingo.

― Por supuesto, me encantaría. Aquí tienes, señor Stark. Digo, Tony. Lo siento, estoy un poco acostumbrado a las formalidades. ― Contestó, extendiéndole el papel con su propio número. ―

― Bien, Rogers, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Ha sido una interesante charla de baño. ― Bromeó Stark y su acompañante soltó una carcajada pequeña y limpia, antes de despedirse con un gesto y salir por la puerta. ―

.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando Stark salió del baño (después de varias lavadas de cara con agua fría para convencerse de que lo que había pasado había sido real y de paso, reprocharse a sí mismo por entrar en pánico y acabar contando la historia del Pac-Man), Rogers ya no estaba en su lugar. Pero Bruce sí, mirando su reloj de mano y parado al costado de la silla. No había nada en la mesa más que dinero junto con la cuenta.

― ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? ¿No habrás hecho cosas, impropias, verdad? ―

― Me ofendes, Bruce. Nunca atacaría por la retaguardia. Mira. ―

Tony le extendió el papelito con el número de Steve a Bruce y este asintió con la cabeza.

― Te soy sincero, creí que él iba a salir corriendo. Pero no, ¡felicidades! Ahora vámonos. ―

.

.

.

.

Una vez que ambos muchachos se habían largado de aquella cafetería, la mesera que los atendió se acercó para tomar la paga. Dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal. En él, la figura difusa de Tony Stark se apreciaba a lo lejos.

― Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu merienda, Stark. Porque no la pasaras muy bien luego. ―

El nombre "Cassie" se apreciaba a un costado de su uniforme.

* * *

**TACHÁAN!~ Oh zi. Cassie is back. **

**Cassie será la primera "ex malvada" o lo que sea que fuese (Recuerden, Steve realmente no salió con nadie, pero diferentes situaciones que se irán explicando han llevado a la confusión de creer que habían estado en algo con Rogers.) que enfrentará Tony. Son 6 y cada uno tiene ciertos. . truquillos para sacar a Stark del camino. **

**Hay alguien detrás de todo esto de la especie de liga de "ex que no son ex". Ahí lo dejo. **

**Cualquier duda, comentario, abucheo(?, será bienvenido.**

**Recuerden que los reviews alimentan el alma. **


End file.
